


圈套

by strangebabybeer



Category: Romeo and Juliet
Genre: tycutio tybalt mercutio
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 09:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15312054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangebabybeer/pseuds/strangebabybeer
Summary: 舞会





	圈套

茂丘西奥看到提伯尔特的眼帘低垂下来。  
茂丘西奥已经看提伯尔特很久了。不止是现在，从很久以前茂丘西奥就喜欢看他，但从未看过他露出这样的表情。茂丘西奥觉得有点可笑，因为他好像发现了一颗大家都以为不存在的真心。  
倒是被他瞧见了嘿。  
舞会气氛热烈依旧，卡家少男少女在舞池里舞作一团团的火，提伯尔特在舞池的另外一边，周遭的一切仿佛与他无关。茂丘西奥对不上他的眼睛，可他又想知道那颗琉璃珠子一样的眼睛装着怎样的波纹。  
所以茂丘西奥过去了。茂丘西奥偷袭的手还没有碰到提伯尔特，提伯尔特就已经迎上了他的拳头，像一只警觉的猫儿，背上的火焰又燃烧了起来。  
茂丘西奥看到提伯尔特外套下别在腰上的匕首套。  
谁会在舞会上随身带一把匕首？茂丘西奥倒是希望里面锁住的是一支撒着金的玫瑰花。“对很多人来说，提伯尔特的花和提伯尔特的刀一样致命，我觉得你可以换个思路。”  
提伯尔特捏着茂丘西奥的拳头推开他，他现在不想跟茂丘西奥起争执，他只想安安静静地自己待会。茂丘西奥又把脸凑上来：“戴着铁镣铐怎么跳舞？它太沉重了，会把你拖垮的。”  
“怪不得你的舞伴都被吓跑了。”  
提伯尔特听出了茂丘西奥话里的刺。提伯尔特不想要的舞伴不会因为他的匕首而惧怕他，提伯尔特想要的舞伴也不会因为他佩戴着一枝花而回头看他一眼。他想要的舞伴在舞池里碰到了另外一只爱情鸟，插上丘比特高高的翅膀，现在已经不知道飞到哪里去了。  
他不是个恋人，他只配戴着这个铁镣铐，这就是他全部的意义。  
提伯尔特想走，茂丘西奥别过身子挡住他，戏谑的表情刺得提伯尔特恨不得把他的脸皮撕下来：“陪我跳一支？”  
提伯尔特重重地推开他，把茂丘西奥推开了好几步。  
茂丘西奥毫不在意，还带劲地叫了几声。他又重新向提伯尔特的方向扭动着步子走回来，从他身后绕过，滑步，勾腿，抚摸他的腰和背，眼神死死地勾着提伯尔特——茂丘西奥从来不会去征求别人的意见，他的询问更像是通知，告诉别人他想这么做，而他想做就一定会做——他已经舞上了。但一个人的性爱未免有些寂寞，身体的交欢还是要两个人的才好——身体的语言交给身体，所以他现在用身体向提伯尔特再一次发出邀请，“陪我跳一支？”

罗密欧喜欢华尔兹，茂丘西奥总笑他，在蜜罐里摆荡有什么意思？探戈才妙，相互试探，相互挑逗，相互追逐，像一场追逐猎物的游戏，包围与被包围，撕咬与被撕咬，下半身纠缠不断，上半身虚虚空出的二十厘米正好容下一个煽风点火的麦布女王。

当提伯尔特握上茂丘西奥的手，将他拉近的时候，茂丘西奥是惊讶的。他并不惊讶于提伯尔特接受了他的邀请——就像猫儿不会拒绝逗猫棒，他惊讶于提伯尔特的舞步。卡普莱特家的人大多都擅舞，玛格丽特，罗萨林，彼得鲁乔，小格雷琴都是一等一的舞蹈高手，这些他在舞会刚开始的时候就已经领教过了。  
但他没想到提伯尔特也这么会跳。不过话说回来，卡普莱特家的人都跳得那么好，卡普莱特的头子跳得好不是理所当然的吗？  
提伯尔特的舞蹈风格与他本人如出一辙，是个绝对的引带者，强势，侵略，危险，又迷人。在他的怀里，茂丘西奥根本不用想下一步该怎么走，他只需要把身体交给提伯尔特，步子就会乖乖地跟上。  
茂丘西奥喜欢这样，因为这样他就可以空出脑子来想些别的了。  
提伯尔特在床上的模样大概也是如此，是个不容二话的性爱主导者，他会粗暴地将茂丘西奥推倒在床上，将他笼罩在自己身下，凶猛又热烈，像一只释放兽性的大型动物。  
即使自己是在上位，节奏也是由他来掌握。他会握住自己的腰，他会用力地扣住自己的臀部，将自己不断地抛上，又带着自己往下，肉与肉快速拍打的声音混杂着提伯尔特重重的呼吸，他身体里的一部分在自己的身体里穿插着。提伯尔特的表情会很严肃，甚至有点戾气，但是他的眼睛一定会看着自己。  
就像现在他看着茂丘西奥的那样。  
茂丘西奥跳舞不喜欢安分，他把腿高高抬起，勾上提伯尔特的腰，这样他们的胯就能贴得更紧。他放慢腿放下的速度，让腿贴着提伯尔特的臀部落下，眼神也从提伯尔特的眼睛移开，一直滑落到他的领口——他觉得在性爱开始之前用牙齿咬开这颗纽扣也是一种乐趣。他感觉到了提伯尔特的性器，如果可以，他愿意就这么贴着他，用自己的性器勾勒他性器的轮廓。  
当他重新看向提伯尔特的眼睛时，提伯尔特的眼神也变了，染上了情欲，也变得更危险一些。这就是茂丘西奥喜欢跳舞的原因，身体的话语交给身体，不需要绕多余的圈子，一个动作就明白。  
提伯尔特将茂丘西奥甩出打开，又拉回怀中回到闭合拥抱的状态。提伯尔特扣在他背上的那只手在告诉他，他不喜欢茂丘西奥玩这些花样，他要他听话，他要重新掌握主导权。  
茂丘西奥喜欢激怒他，他将来在床上也一定要激怒他。说不定他会将自己狠狠地撞在墙上，将头埋在他肩窝与脖子之间啃咬，下半身疯狂地抽插着，疼痛与快感交杂，而茂丘西奥会用两条腿环住他的腰，每次都将他接纳得更深一些。  
提伯尔特是有刺的，但是茂丘西奥可以足够柔软，将他包裹进来，将他的尖爪，将他的利牙，甚至他的刀子，全部接纳进身体里。他愿意这样，他想这样，他爱这样，因为够爽。  
茂丘西奥的足尖与提伯尔特的足尖纠缠不清，他看到了麦布女王在他们的脚上徘徊。茂丘西奥握着提伯尔特的手，右腿插入提伯尔特的两腿之间，将他们分开，慢慢地深入，又随着步子降低自己。  
茂丘西奥想就这么解开他的裤子，让提伯尔特抓住自己的头发，将他自己的阴茎喂入自己的嘴里，然后茂丘西奥用潮湿温暖的口腔包裹着他，吞吐描画，任他滑过嘴里每一处黏膜。  
他还会顺着他的身体往上，一寸一寸地舔过他的腹肌，胸肌，乳头，脖子，或轻或重的吻，吮吸，啃咬，最后到达他的唇。牙齿碰撞牙齿，舌头纠缠舌头，没有章法，没有技巧，像抛弃兵器后的赤身肉搏，像丛林中撕打的豺狼与猎豹，流露的是彼此心里最直接的欲望。

音乐戛然而止，提伯尔特也推开了茂丘西奥。如果可以，茂丘西奥真想再贴上去，接着与他肉贴肉，脸贴脸，随便滚进一个房间里，跟他狠狠打上一炮，挂在他的身上晃悠。他会是他完美的床伴，因为他们有默契。  
但今天不行，因为他看到班伏里奥拉着罗密欧在另外一边在找他了，他要回到他的兄弟当中去，看起来他的兄弟需要他。  
改日吧，反正他们还有大把的时光用来纠斗和翻滚，他们还有大把的青春用来共舞和做爱。茂丘西奥起手对提伯尔特扬了个大大的飞吻，脸上的笑容像夏日的凌霄一般热烈。他向他的兄弟们跑去，翻起的衣袂仿佛都带着少年轻快的笑语。  
提伯尔特看着他跑开的背影，理了理衣服，也转身走开了。


End file.
